Broken Bonds
by Ryuki Kaito
Summary: Following the story of Riku, and other new Fairy tail members along with many of the old characters and a new Fairy Tail guild Master. Times are changing for mages everywhere, with the Magic Council constantly passing new laws.


Sorry! I must apologize for such a boring chapter, Better to get all the boring stuff out of the way now rather than later! ^^

Magnolia, The southernmost part of the country Fiore, a home to 60,000 people. There, On the Southern coast of this town lays the infamous guild, namely, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was once the strongest guild in all of Fiore before the mysterious disappearance of many of the members, including the 3rd Master, for 7 years. After the return of these members the Guild managed to once again rise to power although a couple of years later, sadly, the Master was forced into retirement. Now the name of the guilds master has been passed on 7 times and the once left in control of the guild being Fairy Tail's Salamander. Natsu Dragneel.

"Anyone who even looks at Fairy Tail badly will be burnt to dust!" The roar could be heard miles away from the shabby looking guild, as the beast-like guild Master stood on a table spewing fire from his mouth. Cheers and yells for the young master echoed out, and if not a yell for the master large pint glasses full of frothing beer would be clashed together, All the noise just encouraging Natsu more. "How did Fairy tail get stuck with a master like you?" A fist branded with Fairy Tails mark came down onto Natsu's head, knocking him onto the floor. "Hey! That's no way to talk to your master, Lucy" "Aye!" The small voice of the blue cat-like Happy entered the background causing Natsu's voice to sound even smugger. "You'll never change, will you Natsu?" Lucy shook her head with a sigh, yet the sigh was obviously a happy one. The pink haired leader simply began to grin, rubbing the back of his neck. i It's always the same in Fairy Tail /i

This Fairy Tail that we all know so much of is only but half of the real thing. Two years into the rule of Master Natsu Dragneel the Magic Council released a new law stating all guilds must have an Upper and Lower level to their guild. The Upper level members generally being those of the age of 18 or over and the Lower level consisting of official members of the guild who are yet to reach the age of 18 albeit between the two halves not much difference can be found apart from age and skill, All the missions still being available to any member as long as they still follow the other rules and especially the rules of the S-Class missions.

Down in the basement of Fairy Tail resides the main base for the Lower guild. The lower guild being, pretty much, a replica of the upper, still full of long wooden tables and benches and a small bar type area sitting at the end of the room also a mission board on the side wall full up with pieces of overlapping paper pinned up scruffily. i The guys might be away training, but is it really that bad without them? /i Riku, a girl of average height with long tied-back golden hair containing strange natural blue and red streaks, sat quietly at a table a small distance away from the main crowd of the Lower guild. Her eyes glanced quickly over the tattered piece of paper she was reading. A new Mission. "It's an easy one… I can handle it alone" She let out a smile as she stood up to go let the guild master know of her choice of mission.

"Riiiiiiiiku!" A group of around 5 pounced over surrounding Riku "Riku, how do you keep a constant control of the magic you release?" The smallest brown haired, Yuzuki, asked receiving back up of the same question from the blonde haired Emi and black haired Umeko. Riku closed her eyes and sighed, turning her head to face the floor. Every time it was the same, only when they wanted something. "Try to figure it out yourselves for once." She replied slightly blunter than she meant too. "Stuff it Riku" Misaki raised her voice, glaring over from the opposing table "Just help 'em." Next to Misaki sat the silent Kazuko and Teiko who looked ready to bite Riku's head off if she gave the 'wrong' reply. Riku whispered an empty laugh, digging up all the memories of how it was the same yesterday and all days coming before that one. i Never mind, I'll just go /i She thought, trudging quickly out from the basement to reach the Upper Guild. The Upper Guild was more welcoming, by miles! A complete contrast to the lower level, In Riku's mind.

"Riku?" A calming soft voice called over, "Lucy!" Riku quickly ran over to Lucy "Fairy Tail still isn't like how you told me…" She stared down at the floor before noticing the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder. "Just show them you have some real use, they can't dwell on the past forever." Lucy smiled and used a finger to lift Riku's head to look her in the eye "Trust me"


End file.
